Kurt and the Biscuit Hammer
by Top Magician Fran
Summary: "One morning when I woke up, there was a dog in my room. We stared at each other and the first to break the silence,was him." Blaine must protect the Princess and save the world? Who's really protecting who? Why is the Princess a stunningly beautiful boy?
1. Blaine Anderson and the Dog Knight

**Author Notes: **_**This lovely piece of crack will attempt to be a fusion of my favorite manga and my favorite television show. I don't want to call it a cross over even though I'm blatantly taking characters from one media and putting them in another. I hope this fiction turns out well, it's going to be crazy if you never read the source I'm basing the story on. Bare with it and try to find the humor, the drama, and the excitement.**_

Blaine Anderson shifted in his sleep. Light was steaming through his window falling onto his face, drawing him from his little dream land. Though he fought it with all his might, his eyes soon fluttered open. Blinking away the blurriness and the post sleep haze he sat up in his bed.

Rubbing his eyes Blaine allowed for them to adjust to the morning light. He was never a morning person; he was about three cups of coffee away from being a decent human being at the moment.

That's why he allowed himself to ignore a rather glaring problem in his apartment. Getting up and out of bed he moved past the problem into his small attached kitchen and started his coffee pot. Soon the brewing, bubbling sounds filled the tiny one room student apartment he occupied.

'_Ignore ignore ignore…' _he repeated in his head. It was impressive how he could convince himself not to see the inconvenient. Most people do it unconsciously but Blaine had been developing this skill for years thanks to his father.

Yes it wasn't until he gulped down his first mug of coffee and sat back down on his bed did he properly address the issue.

There was a strange dog in his apartment, just sitting there watching him this whole time. It looked like a husky or something similar. Blaine wasn't really good with dogs. It had been sitting in the middle of his room since he woke up this morning. Watching him, he briefly wondered if it was studying him.

. It was a healthy looking dog to be sure, well groomed. It couldn't be a stray, and no way it jumped two stories and got in his window. He never saw the dog before and doubted one of his neighbors was the owner. It truly was a mystery where it came from.

They both stared at each other for a long time, not moving, not making a sound and the first one to break the silence was the dog.

"I am the Knight, Sir Ludo Shubarie. The evil mage threatens to kill the princess and destroy the planet. I am here to request your aid in saving the world from destruction." The dog spoke in a formal tone. Blaine looked out his window and smiled at how nice the clouds looked. It was going to be a lovely day today.

Grabbing the dog by the collar he walked it to the door and pushed it into the hallway. Blaine spotted his new neighbor walking into a larger family sized apartment; they both exchanged a quick smile before Blaine went back inside and slammed the door behind him. He then walked back into his kitchen for another cup of coffee. Trying to return to the normalcy of his life.

"That wasn't a very polite thing to do." Blaine choked on his freshly poured coffee and spun around to see the dog sitting in front of his door. How had he gotten in? He walked past him and checked the door to see if it was locked properly, after this was confirmed he slumped down on his bed.

'_Am I losing my mind? Pity…I'm still so young.'_ He let out a long sigh and heard the dog walk to the edge of his bed.

"I know this must be confusing but the first thing you must do is accept the reality of the situation." The dog explained, again very formal and calm.

"Accept that a strange talking dog appeared in my room and asked me to save the world from magicians and to protect a princess?" Blaine laughed to himself, regretting his wasted youth and the loss of his sanity.

"It may be hard to fully grasp but what I say is the truth. You have been chosen by the princess to help save the world." Ludo gave him a small smile, or whatever it was, could dogs smile?

Blaine rubbed his temples, there was precious little time before classes started and he didn't have the patience to deal with his failing mental state so he simply started to get dressed. He blocked out any words the dog said to him and refused to acknowledge its presence. Leaving his house he simply walked down the street.

* * *

He fixed his tie as he walked and made sure his appearance was clean and fit. Just because he was losing his mind, didn't mean he could look any less dapper. Perhaps the stress of business school was already getting to him; nerves could be a powerful thing.

"Don't ignore me or your duty…" his K-9 companion said as he walked beside him.

"Don't follow me… I'm going to class." Blaine's voice was tired, he yelled at himself mentally for talking to his figment.

"Do not worry; no one will be able to see me but yourself." Ludo tried to reassure him.

"That's not the issue… it's just annoying to be followed by a reminder of insanity." Blaine dead paned.

In class Blaine sat down near a window seat, trying to pay attention to the lecture and not the dog sitting next to him. He briefly wanted to thank him for not talking while he was in class but knew that would only looked stupid to his peers. Who, he noted, did not seem to see or acknowledge the dog in anyway.

School passed by in blur and it wasn't until they were both walking home did they speak again. "So it seems it's true…only I can see you. I think that just gives me more of a reason to see a psychiatrist. Dad was right…"

Ludo sighed, do dogs sigh? "I see you still doubt my existence then… fine concentrate on your ring."

"My ring? What are you…WHA!" Blaine's eyes bugged out as he noticed a ring on his middle left hand finger. It was a simple band with a crescent moon engraved into it. He was staring so intensely at the newly acquired piece of jewelry that he almost jumped when a blob of semi-translucent energy shot up from the ring and floated in midair. It hung there like deflating balloon, making Blaine look at the dog for an explanation.

"It's called a Domain; anything within the bubble can be moved with telekinesis." The dog said like it was the simplest thing in the whole fucking world.

'_Great, imaginary ghost dogs talk to me and now tells me I have psychic powers.'_ Blaine contemplated where he went wrong in his life to lead him down such a sad path. Deciding it was better to indulge the crazy rather than fight it he sighed and willed the small bubble over to a passing bicyclist.

It came as a great surprise to Blaine that when he imagined the man falling off his bike, he would be rewarded with just that. The blob gripped the front wheel of the bike and sent the man tumbling forward while his bike stood up right.

Blaine let his hand fall to his side in amazement, unless that was perhaps the most unlikely of coincidences; he had just caused that man to fall with his Domain or whatever it was called.

Rushing back to his apartment, partly out of guilt for causing the man to hurt himself and partly because he didn't want to look like he was talking to himself, Blaine let his thoughts race threw his mind. Confusion and wonder topped the charts with disbelief and worry coming in a close second.

He wasn't surprised that the dog followed him into his room, even though he was sure he once again locked him out as he enter. He just stared at his ceiling, trying to collect himself.

"Well…I'm going to venture that you no longer think of me as just some manifestation." Ludo couched to clear his throat. Blaine nodded in response. "Good, then I'll finish the story."

Blaine sat up to better pay attention, regretting his earlier, albeit understandable, rudeness. Ludo looked him in the eyes and continued. "We have two missions, the first is to find and protect the princess from our enemies, the second is to fight our enemies and overcome them."

"Ummmm sorry, for interrupting that is, but…" Blaine raised his hand like he was in grade school again. "I don't think I'll be of very much use, I mean… I'm not some great warrior or anything."

"You'll combine your strength with the other knights, so don't worry about it." Ludo said simply but Blaine continued.

"If there are other warriors then I think it's best to sit this one out." Blaine said weakly, not liking the look the dog was giving him. "I mean…I want the earth to be ok and everything but I think it's best to let the others do the saving."

Ludo frowned and just stared at him for a few seconds. "You are a coward, the earth is in danger and you choose to do nothing?"

Blaine blushed and looked out the window, "Yeah I mean… I'm not really big on violence and I don't have a lot going for me at the moment so…I think I'd rather just sit back and enjoy the last days of survival rather than fight in some invisible battle for humanity." He shrugged.

Ludo stared at him speechlessly, his mouth hanging open. He never imagined he'd be paired with such a person. No confidence and a privileged attitude did not combine well with this sort of mission.

Blaine yawned and got up and walked out of his apartment, "Come on Ludo, I'm hungry." Ludo followed him, not that he had much choice.

"I can't believe it…" The dog groaned in frustration and shame. "Of all the people.."

"Hey relax, will you? You can be my pet from now on. Since no one can see you it won't be any trouble." Blaine smiled.

"I am not a pet." Ludo grumbled then froze in midstep. He raised his head and sniffed the air. "It's here…"

Blaine stopped and turned to the dog, looking around he shrugged, "What are you…" he feel silent as a deep cutting feeling torn through his chest. It felt like he was being stabbed through the heart. His knees gave way under him but he managed to keep standing.

"What was that feel…" he gasped, trying to regain his lost breath.

"That is the presence of the enemy… RUN!" Ludo shouted and Blaine didn't need to hear it twice. He was already sprinting as far away as he could carry himself. "If they catch you you'll be killed!"

"But..but you said it was my job to fight!" He panted as he ran. His heart was pounding in his chest and a creepy feeling of dread spread throughout his body. He could feel whatever it was getting closer to him.

"A one on one fight in your condition is suicide…" Ludo said a bit panicked, "No way has a coward like you has the will to fight it alone."

Blaine glared but conceded to that point, Ludo was right, no way was he fighting something that could suck his breath away with its mere presence. "This is insane, how is anyone supposed to fight then?"

"Only the three mystical beast knights can fight alone…" Ludo said as they both ran up a hill to a local park. Blaine's legs were beginning to tire and he didn't ask for an explanation for whatever Ludo said.

When they got to the top Blaine dropped to one knee and tried to catch his breath. Sweat was dripping down his face and he wondered how long he had been running. "I can't…I can' keep going."

"You have to run! You must run until your breaks! Without any back up you're as good as dead!" Ludo shouted. It wasn't very encouraging and Blaine wanted to comment but the heavy sound of footsteps coming from behind him made him lose his words.

_Thump, thump, thump _Blaine slowly turned his head to see an odd stone like creature make its way up the hill. It was bulky and vaguely humanoid. Its oval body stood supported by two trunk like legs, it had a single large eye in the center of what could loosely be called it's head. Two long arms reached to its knees and where one would expect hands, long knife like blades. It had a gapping mouth filled with pointed teeth on the die of its 'head' below the eye. The whole thing gave off the strange feeling of a child like sculpture, rough and unfinished.

"Wha…what is that thing…" Blaine's words came out choppy, frightened. The monster blinked it's enormous eye and stepped closer.

"That is your enemy. A golem created by the mage." Ludo all but whispered, like he had already accepted defeat.

Blaine watched as it took another step forward, it seemed slow. Then in the blink of an eye it was right in front of him. _'How did it move so fast!'_ Blaine jumped backwards in surprise. He could see it pull it's left arm back and swing it in his direction. The speed of the swing would have cut him in two if that knife-like appendage hit.

Without thinking, out of pure instinct, Blaine used his Domain to launch himself upwards and over the golem's head. He landed with a heavy thud on the other side of the creature, stunned by his own actions.

"Good! Now run!" Ludo shouted, snapping him back into reality. The golem was already turning around, preparing for a second attack.

Blaine scrambled to his feet but once again, in a flash, the golem was already bearing down on him. Its murderous intend stealing his breath way. It felt like slow motion, he watched as the monster raised its blade like hand into the air.

'_I'm going to die.'_ He thought as the pullback reached its apex, ready to fall like a guillotine. There was no way for him to react, no chance to run, no possibility to save himself. This was the end.

Why then did he see a taller boy walk between him and the golem, like out of nowhere, suddenly and nonchalantly stroll through. Blaine wanted to warn him, tell him to get out of the way as the strike came. Would the boy be cut down like him or would he just see Blaine's innards fly threw the air?

They locked eyes for a brief moment and the boy smiled at him. He had such pretty blue eyes, they sparkled in the sun light. Blaine didn't mind that being the last thing he saw. A faint blush spread over his cheeks, the golem's presence forgotten during the small connection.

Then all too soon he was dragged back to what was happening, the blade came down, and Blaine saw the flash of a ring on the boy's hand. The smile that was directed at him became a toothy grin. The slender figure whipped around, faster than the golem could swing, and his fist connected with the rock monster.

There was a gust of wind caused by the shockwave of the blow; Blaine felt this hair being whipped up. The air around where the boy's fist connected with the golem wavered. The monster's body caved and was sent flying backwards. The ground shattered where it once stood, and a trail of debris followed in its path. Blaine saw it crumble into large chunks before it even hit the ground again.

The taller boy stood there, still in a fighting stance, his fist clenched tightly. Rocks and dirt rained down around them but Blaine didn't care. He was transfixed by the image of his savior. Not knowing what just happened or what to say, he merely gaped.

"Princess!" Ludo called excitedly, though it also sounded a bit like a question.

The boy turned to smile at the dog, "Well hello there…and I prefer Prince…thank you." He fixed a loose strand of hair that had fallen on his face.

"Princess…that…BOY?" Blaine tried to regain his composure. Impossible, how could such a slender kid have punched that thing into rumble. How could he be the princess, prince, whatever. None of this made sense, how was he supposed to protect someone like that? Did he even need protecting?

"Oh, you're the guy from next door. How funny." He extended his hand to help Blaine up. Blaine took it, realizing it was in fact his neighbor who he had seen that very morning. His neighbor was the Princess? Prince?

"Yeah… funny." Blaine blushed even more. Now taking in the other male's appearance more thoroughly he was, for lack of a better word, beautiful. Small pale freckles dotted his cheeks, which were slightly flushed. His eyes were even more stunning up close, his outfit surprisingly stylish, and the coy little smile he had on was breath taking.

"Princes…I mean Prince. It is a pleasure to meat you, thank you for saving our lives." Ludo bowed slightly to show respect. Blaine nodded and thanked him as well. Even if the prince was stunning he had to be polite. He also had to inform him that even though he had been saved today he still had no intention of fighting any terrible monsters. Today had taught him exactly what he already knew. He would be of no use in this war, it was best to bow out now before it got any more serious.

"Well it was nothing, I'm just glad I got here in time. I'm Kurt by the way…Kurt Hummel." The Prince grinned and finally let go of Blaine's hand.

"Blaine…Blaine Anderson…I ummm…" His mouth felt dry, words were difficult to form. He gave up, h was too tired and confused right now. All he could do was look up at the sky and think of how nice the clouds looked from down here.

**Author Notes: **_**Anyone confused yet? Haha I'd be surprised if you weren't. This fic is based off the manga 'The Lucifer and the Biscuit Hammer' and this chapter follows closely the first chapter of the manga. It will quickly start to branch off from here in terms of events but I hope to keep it interesting. Next chapter we'll get to see what Blaine does. Will he fight for the Prince or run like a coward? Stay tuned. ~**_

_**Also please leave comments and reviews. I love them more than chocolate~ **_


	2. Kurt and the Biscuit Hammer

**Author Notes: **_**Chapter two is here! Rejoice! Haha I hope this story is well received and that the weirdness doesn't turn people off. Yes I know a lot of it doesn't make sense at this point, but isn't that half the fun? Hehe~**_

Blaine felt foolish, currently he was doing his best to balance himself on a floating ball of energy in his room. Ludo just watched and counted the seconds. Blaine was surprised by how amazingly tiring it was to maintain his Domain control, even just standing on it made him feel like he was running a marathon.

"3…4…5" Ludo said before Blaine tumbled to the ground. "Five seconds… you need to do better than that."

"I don't need a dog telling me that… why am I even doing this? I already said I wasn't going to fight." Blaine sat on the floor and tried to catch his breath. He didn't like being told he was bad at something, especially something he didn't even want to do in the first place.

"You must fight, yesterday you saw with your own eyes what we are up against." The dog gave him a stern look. He clearly didn't think much of Blaine, not that he could be blamed.

"Yeah I did see. I saw a freaking monster almost cut me in two! Then out of nowhere my neighbor strolls on through and breaks it to pieces." Blaine said a bit exacerbated, the last 24 hours had been very trying for him. He still vaguely held the hope he was just going crazy. A nice safe asylum was preferable to this madness.

"It seems you still choose to be a coward then… fine." Ludo stood up and walked over to him, their eyes now at the same level. Blaine momentary wondered if he'd bite him or something. "We have a special deal set up for people like you. I will grant you one wish, you have that right now that you and the ring are linked by fate."

Blaine's face drooped a bit, one wish? Now the dog was a genie or something, this whole set up made less and less sense to him. "No thanks, I wish for a peaceful and quiet life thank you very much."

Now it was Ludo's turn to have drooping face, "Request denied! What kind of person are you? Are you so content to just stay safe and not fight to protect the ones you love?"

Blaine shrugged, "I don't really have "loved one" and my life is pretty boring." He felt hollow when he said it out loud but, it was true. Blaine lived away from his family, he left all his high school friends behind. He lived in this room, went to class, then came back. Safe in his own little world.

Ludo looked down cast, whether it was out of disgust or pity Blaine couldn't tell, he was a dog after all. The clock on the wall ticked, it seemed to be a thunderous echo in the now silent apartment.

Blaine, deciding he needed to get some air finally got up and walked out of the apartment. He wasn't surprised that Ludo followed him, it was just annoying to never be alone. "Must you follow me everywhere?"

"The knight of the ring and its attendant can't be more than a fixed distance from each other…" Ludo explained, which finally shed some light on how the dog kept getting in his apartment.

Blaine sighed, '_So much for privacy…'_. He didn't like spend time with people, it was tiring. Talking dogs were worse.

The sound of footsteps behind him made him freeze. His chest tightened at the memory of the golem, slowly turning his head around he let out a sigh of relief to see it was Kurt. The taller boy smiled at him with a small wave. He was once again looking fabulous, in a way that screamed 'I am gay, please pardon my rainbow'.

"Sorry to bother you but I noticed you out for a walk so I decided to join you." Kurt gave a small awkward laugh, if Blaine didn't find it so charming he might have cringed.

"Look…no offense. I'm grateful to you for saving my life… but I have no intention in fighting monsters. Being near you is too dangerous." Blaine winced at the bluntness of his own words but Kurt shrugged them off like yesterday's fashion.

"I figured as much… come with me." Kurt took his hand and pulled him forward. Blaine was surprised how forward Kurt was being. He would have resisted but remembering how the boy had smashed the golem yesterday he thought he should play it safe. A small blush burned on his face as he was lead down the street. Kurt had such delicate hands, he wondered how he could possibly be so strong.

"Where are we going…" Blaine asked with indigence, being dragged along was ruining his well-constructed social image. Did Kurt realize how hard it was to be on guard 24/7, maintain a good distance from others. That putting on a prim and proper attitude was Blaine's way of avoiding conflict. Being this close with another guy might raise questions he didn't need being raised.

"Over there." Kurt pointed to a tall tower used to look at the scenery of the area. It was great for tourists who liked all the natural beauty of the town.

"Prince… it's too soon. If you show it to him now, there's no way he'll ever fight with us." Ludo said, realizing what Kurt had in mind. Blaine glared at the dog who once again placed doubt on him.

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and slowly walked to the tower door, "I trust him…" he smiled softly and went inside to climb the stairs. Blaine followed after him, mildly interested as to what he would be shown.

"I don't believe you can trust someone you just met…" Blaine smirked, feeling his insides turn to ice. Kurt seemed to have a way to push all his buttons. From the way he dressed, to his headstrong forwardness, that silly way he smiled. It was driving Blaine crazy.

Then he did it again, gave that smile. That small halfcocked smile that seemed both sad and hopeful at the same time. It made Blaine want to cry, it made him feel like yelling, but mostly it made him want to follow this person.

"I know." Was the quiet reply he gave before disappearing around the next flight of stairs. Blaine followed, he was already this far there was no point in turning back. He just wished Kurt had picked a less tall place to show him whatever it was he was showing him. He wasn't out of shape or anything but he had been practicing his Domain earlier so he was still tired.

Kurt was waiting for him at the top, the observation deck so to speak. The wind blew just enough to make the boy's hair wave in the wind. His eyes caught the light of the slowly setting sun and Blaine felt his heart skip a beat. Why did he have to be so damn beautiful?

"It looks like you don't remember… the first time we met." Kurt smiled at him, more sad than anything else. Blaine wanted to ask why but he didn't get the chance, "But that's ok… I do and that's all that matters right now."

Blaine sighed, he wanted to press the issue but that would mean getting too involved. "Look, you seem nice and all but…"

Kurt wasn't listening he was just pointing, to the open sky. "Can you see it?" it sounded like he expected an answer.

"See what?" Blaine squinted, there was nothing there. Just open air, not a cloud or a plane, a single bird. Nothing to see at all.

"The tacky thing that will destroy the planet." Kurt sounded amused. Blaine just shook his head, he had no idea what he was looking for, there was nothing there. Absolutely nothing.

Then he did see it, like out of nowhere he simply could see it. His eyes when wide and he fell to the ground, his knees losing the strength to support him. How could he have missed it before, how could anyone?

"Wha…what is it…" Blaine's voice somehow found its self out of his throat.

"It's made so that you can't see it until you're made aware of it…" Ludo stated dryly, clearly he had known about it all along.

"It's called the Biscuit Hammer…" Kurt made a face, "the mage's ultimate weapon. Floating in space, once it falls it will crack earth open like a cheap American made pastry." The name really said it all, floating high above earth was a giant mallet. It's outline filling the horizon like a gavel waiting to bang.

"That's absurd!" Blaine shouted, completely coming undone. The sheer size of the thing was impossible, how on earth did it get up there?

"Now you see what we are up against…why we need you to fight." Ludo's normal serious tone cut through his thoughts. "Even the smallest bit of power will help."

"Are you crazy…what can anyone possibly _do_ against that thing? This is an even bigger reason to stay out of this!" Blaine yelled, letting his panic get the best of him. It's hard to describe the sense that you are less substantial than an ant. Like you could be flattened without make the slightest impact on what was crushing you. That was the feeling the hammer gave him.

"It has already been decided that you're power is needed." Kurt said, his back facing Blaine. "The Princess of the ring decreed it." He held up his hand, the ring on his middle finger sparkled in the fading sunlight. "That you should be there when we bring down the hammer. So…"

He turned and smiled at Blaine, his eyes without a hint of weakness or irony. His hand now extended towards Blaine, a gesture that said not '_take me' _but rather '_obey'. _Blaine was fixated on him.

"You _will_ belong to me Dog Knight." Blaine's mouth opened to protest but nothing came. "You _will _swear loyalty to me." There was no malice behind it, it was a simple statement of fact. The outrageous declaration left him speechless. No one ever talked to him that way before.

'_Who…who is this kid?'_ Blaine had never met a person who made him feel so powerless, but it wasn't the kind of powerless he felt with his father. The type that made him throw on more layers of practice smiles, more '_yes sirs' _and '_no sirs'_. It was the feeling of smashing every last perfect mask Blaine had constructed over the years. Like Kurt was tearing down the layers of his soul.

Blaine only had moments to realize that Kurt was no longer looking at him. He was walking to the railing of the tower. He had a purpose on his face and Blaine didn't like it one bit.

"Of course bring you up here was just a formality…" The boy chuckled a bit and jumped on top the railing. Blaine reached out and moved forward, trying to stop what was about to happen.

"Hey…" Blaine managed to stand again, Kurt was about to do something crazy.

Then he turn on that narrow railing and gave him that damn smile, and he said those foolish words that Blaine stopped believing in a long time ago. "I trust you."

"Prince!" Ludo yelled, standing to attention, also realizing too late what was about to happen.

Kurt closed his eyes and extended his arms out to his sides. It felt like any cheesy slow motion effect in any movie, Kurt leaned back and slowly fell backwards. There was no way for him to catch himself if he fell like that, he'd die. Why did he look so calm?

* * *

The wind rushed around his body, whipping up his coat. Kurt Hummel felt himself falling, it was amazing and terrifying all at the same time. He didn't fear the fall, or the ground. He felt safer than he ever had before. No what terrified him was putting it all out there like that. He acted bold for the first time in his short life, he took charge. While never one to be a wilting flower, Kurt was not the type to make declarations at sunset. He felt a small giddiness that one feels when doing something dangerous and completely disregarding the consequences.

If Kurt's life taught him anything, it was life is far too short to waste, to wait for things to happen. He was given this chance by fate, but he chose his own actions. He'd live this few fleeting minutes.

He smiled, wide and proud. He wasn't the least bit surprised when he felt Blaine's arms grab him as they fell.

* * *

Blaine's body moved faster than he ever thought possible. One moment he saw Kurt lean back and the next he was at the ledge jumping. It pissed him off how content Kurt looked as he fell, no a care in the world. Why did he feel the need to save someone acting so arrogantly?

It was too late he already jumped, he already had the slender boy in his arms. His Domain was concentrated on his feet. Ludo was falling next to him, and not from his own volition. He could hear the dog cursing at both of them, if he wasn't currently plummeting to his death he might have laughed.

"Concentrate harder! You have to break the fall!" Ludo shouted, he was more excited than Blaine had ever heard the dog. Blaine wanted to roll his eyes, he could barely keep himself afloat with his power, little lone two people and a yappy dog. He'd never be able to do it, it was impossible.

Kurt still had his eyes closed, he was still smiling. Blaine knitted his brow and gave it everything he had.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" there was a loud thud, and a shock wave of pain shot through his body, but Blaine was still standing. He had Kurt safely in his arms, and Ludo on his back. His knees buckled and he fell, Ludo jumping to the ground and Kurt slid out of his grasp. The taller boy stood up and walked a few feet in front of him.

Blaine wanted to yell at how incredibly stupid that had been, but he was panting too hard to make any sort of point. He did however stand back up, he needed to retain what little dignity he had.

Kurt nodded and grinned, Blaine felt himself letting go of that anger. Was it possible to forgive someone so quickly? Could that pure happy smile really just wipe away whatever speech he had prepared? This boy was something else.

"See?… You saved me." He laughed, "I trusted you and you saved me. Thank you Blaine." The way he said it made it clear that he never had a doubt in his mind this would happen. Like he really _had_ trusted him.

'_What a boy…' _he still looked so perfect. Standing there with that smile, looking down at his savior, Kurt looked like he could do anything.

"Now it's my turn." His voice was quiet and Blaine stopped panting just so he could hear it, "Please trust me Blaine." Blaine didn't respond, he could see Kurt wasn't done talking and part of him didn't dare interrupt.

"Even if that ridiculous thing comes crashing down!" He turned to face the direction Biscuit Hammer, "I will never let it destroy the Earth!" He raised his long arm and curled his hand into a fist, like he was making an oath. "Why?" he shouted and focused his eyes on the floating monstrosity. His voice was rising with the intensity and Blaine could only watch.

What followed was the last thing that Blaine ever expected to hear. A declaration so absurd that it defied logic, even the logic that included wish granting talking dogs and floating pastry hammers in the sky.

"BECAUSE THE EARTH WILL BE DESTROYED BY MY OWN FISTS!" Blaine swore he felt the earth tremble. The biscuit hammer suddenly felt so small compared to the weight of the words Kurt had shouted. He was serious.

"What…?" Ludo's face was priceless, pure shock. If anything it made this moment all the more real for him.

"So…Blaine Anderson…" Kurt turned to him, his back to the sunset. His eyes darkened by the shadows, but Blaine could still see them shine. His halfcocked grin oozed confidence. His extended hand that clearly said, '_Obey'_ "Pledge your Loyalty to me."

Blaine was powerless. In the face of such a being, his mind could offer no rebuttal. His body refused to move against him. His heart bowed completely to the wishes of the devil standing in front of him. He got down on one knee and meet Kurt's gaze, neither wavering for even a second. "By your will…"

And so it came to pass that I joined the Prince, as his knight. Together we stood against logic and defied fate. In the story of Earth's destruction.

**Author Notes: **_**Still confused? Hehe I wouldn't be surprised. Although I bet you didn't see most of this coming… please review and leave comments. Also if you haven't checked it out yet, please read my other fic I'm working on, it's called GLEE: Global Liaisons to Extra-terrestrial Entities. I know… I write really weird fics with really weird names… **_


	3. Chains and he Swordfish Knight

**Author Notes: **_**Chapter three is here… I had planned ot alternate between this and GLEE, my other fic but I decided to do this chapter then work on GLEE. Since I still have to plan the next part out and this story is easy to write since I can base it off something else. Lawl~ Although I think it going to start being very different than I first planned…**_

Blaine was running, or trying to anyway. The cold heavy chains that surrounded his body made it hard to move. He desperately wanted to get away, but he was being pulled back. He pulled and pulled but there was nothing he could do.

The tall shadowy figure just looked down on him. Blaine couldn't see the face anymore, it was too far distorted. Just the figure and two cold eyes, that's all there was left to him. But those eyes made him freeze up, that tall figure seemed to hulk over him.

"I told you not to act out…" cold, Blaine felt his body going numb. "You are worthless." He had to get away. "You ruin everything." He pulled and pulled on the chains wrapped around him but they only tightened. "You will never be loved, keep your head down and work. You are not worth saving…"

Blaine knitted his brow and pulled harder this time, the only result was being dragged back further. It was useless, he couldn't get away from this.

"You are unnatural, you're sick…fag!" Blaine felt tears in his eyes and sank to the ground. There was no longer just one figure but multiple figures. Shouting, laughing, pulling him down. The first was still the tallest, watching it all happen and doing nothing.

"You should just die." "You'll never be happy." "God hates fags." More slurs, more harsh words. Blaine felt like they were cutting him, he didn't know if he could last like this any longer.

"Don't come home…" The tallest figure said again, giving another harsh pull on the chains. Blaine turned around to look at him, wanting so badly to say something, anything. He crumpled though, he wasn't that strong.

"You cannot fly. You cannot shine. You cannot love, you cannot be loved. You will finish your life quietly. You won't embarrass us anymore. Just live the rest of your days grounded by these chains…" Pressure was building in Blaine's head, he tried to shake away the voices but he couldn't.

"These?" Blaine opened his eyes instantly, surprised. In the midst of all the figures surrounding him stood Kurt. In his hands he held the lengths of chains tying him down. Blaine looked away in shame now, Kurt was the last one he wanted to see right now.

"Sorry but…" Blaine waited for the harsh words, for Kurt to reject him. "I'm no in to this sort of thing…" Blaine looked back at him, confused. Kurt gave him a kind smile and took the chains in both hands. With such little effort Kurt pulled the chains apart with a sharp tug.

The shadows all back away, Kurt now standing between them and Blaine, "Blaine belongs to me… it would be troublesome if he were tied down." He looked directly at the tall figure with a defiant smirk.

Blaine didn't say anything, he just kept looking at his feet. The chains were broken but still wrapped tightly around his body. Even Kurt couldn't get rid of these chains, they were his burden.

"You are strong Blaine…" He felt Kurt's hand on his shoulder, the touch was light but he felt like he might crumble under its weight. "Stronger than I am… braver than I ever will be." He whispered and walked away. "How long are you going to hold back?" a bit of mirth floated into Blaine's ears. Kurt was challenging him. He turned quickly, wanting to follow.

"Kurt…I!" Blaine suddenly tumbled out of bed. In a confused daze he looked around the room. He let out an unsteady breath and clutched at his fallen blanket. A dream? It made sense. He had those kinds of dreams from time to time, but this was the first time he woke up from one not feeling so cold.

Blaine suddenly looked up to see Ludo staring at him. "What about the prince?" he asked. The annoyingly serious expression was almost comforting at the moment, as much as he didn't want to admit it. It was sort of nice having someone around when you wake up.

"Nothing…just a dream." Blaine said dismissively. He tried to get up and fix his situation as gracefully as possible. He was sure the dog couldn't care less about such things but it was his own sense of pride not the opinion of another that mattered at the moment.

"If you're sure then… you said you wanted to go train to day." Blaine nodded, he needed to build up his stamina and endurance. If he was going to be of any use to Kurt he had to train, that's what happened in all the movies anyway.

Jogging seemed to be the best place to start, a nice warm up to the day. It had only taken two cups of coffee to get him out the door today. It was still fairly early, for Blaine it felt even earlier, so the streets were empty. It was slightly chilly at this time but Blaine put up with it.

_'Two days ago I met a talking dog… and got involved in a battle to save the earth from destruction' _He looked out over a bridge and could see the Biscuit Hammer floating in space. The constant reminder of that they were trying to stop. It still surprised him how big the thing was, it was hard to imagine just how big it had to be to crack the earth open. '_Of course…I really don't care all that much for saving the planet…'_

"Oh Blaine? I didn't expect to see you out here." Kurt looked surprised when he saw Ludo and Blaine jogging beside him. Kurt was dressed way too well to be exercising, or maybe he just made whatever he wore look good. A bright red track suit that fit Kurt's slim body, showing off just enough to be tempting, a matching head band to keep the sweat and hair from his eyes.

Blaine loved that little flush in the other's cheeks as they jogged next to each other. "Yes, I thought I needed to work on building up myself…" Kurt smiled and shook his head, but said nothing. The rest of the jog was done in silence but Blaine enjoyed it.

They both stopped at the park so Kurt could work on some stretches, he said he wanted to keep limber. Blaine of course didn't object to this, claiming he needed to stay near Kurt for protection. A knight's duty right?

They way Kurt could bend made it rather hard to pretend to be on the lookout. Blaine stole glances at the boy when he thought Kurt wasn't watching, and sometimes even when he was.

"Oh I didn't expect to see other out this early!" Blaine's head shot up in the direction of the voice. Another boy was walking through some trees; he was sweating and looked like he had been working out as well. If Blaine was the type to be easily impressed he'd have found the other to be attractive. Messy blond hair, full lips (Like really full), a toned body that seemed unabashedly shown through the sleeveless shirt he was wearing.

This effect was not lost on Kurt however who stood up instantly and smiled. Blaine tried to hide his widening eyes, the way Kurt was looking at the guy made his stomach twist. There was this knowing feeling in his chest and the sudden urge to punch the cheerful looking bastard who interrupted their morning together rose steadily. This of course was born out of a desire to protect, that was his job right?

"Yeah, we just started today…" Kurt gave an awkward motion, "Trying something out you know?"

The other nodded and leaned against one of the trees. "That's cool…never too late to get into shape right?" He flashed a big smile. "Nice dog by the way… I love when people train with their animals!"

Ludo looked up now, confused for a brief moment. Blaine did not catch on as quickly but a slow realization dawned on him. "You can see him?" he winced at how weird that sounded.

"Don't tell me you can't?" he looked briefly worried he was the one who was being weird.

Kurt just raised an eyebrow, "Well this is an interesting development…" Ludo stared to wag his tail and nodded.

Blaine stood up from the bench he had been sitting in and stood between Kurt and the new boy. He tried to make it seem like he wasn't getting in the way, he just wanted to be on the safe side.

"If he can see me then either he is a natural born psychic or a knight." Ludo stood next to Blaine, looking expectedly at the new boy.

"Woah! Talking dog! That's awesome!" The blond guy looked psyched, Blaine almost found it funny how excited he looked.

"Ludo Shubarie, it's good to see you again after so long…" A voice called out from the trees. Blaine face went slack as its owner emerged, now he had seen a lot of pictures in books and on tv but you have to understand that when you see something in person it's way more jarring that you can imagine.

"I am Zan Amaru…" A giant talking swordfish floated next to the blond. It's long horn glistened in the sun. They were far enough away to make it seem silly but all Blaine could imagine was being stabbed by the thing.

Kurt looked impressed, "Wow… that's kind of unexpected… like finding someone under 30 at a Forever 21."

"I'm Sam! Sam Evens, Swordfish Knight. Wow… it's awesome meeting you guys so soon!" He ran over and shook Blaine's hand, giving it a tight squeeze before going over to Kurt. "Didn't expect the Princess to be a dude, but hey weirder things have happened."

Kurt removed his headband and nodded, "Indeed, it's good to meet you Sam." He gave the male a scrutinizing look from head to toe. Blaine didn't like the small smile he had on after he had an eyeful.

"Yeah it's a pleasure." Blaine gave his most dapper smile he could muster. Being polite and remaining calm, these were things he prided himself in.

"Why don't we all go in my house then… I'll make us breakfast and we can all get to know each other." Kurt suggested. Sam smiled and told him not to trouble himself. Blaine also agreed, he offered to cook instead. "No I won't hear another word about it, besides…I'm pretty handy in the kitchen."

Both men nodded, Kurt didn't look like he'd take no for an answer. "As long as your family doesn't mind." Sam shrugged. He whipped his hair back a bit, it was hard to tell if it was with the intention of looking cool or if it was simply to get the hair out of his face.

Kurt's family's apartment wasn't all that large. It had a nice common living area, and a modest kitchen. Three bedrooms down a hall way with a bathroom at the end. Kurt was already apologizing for it being a bit cluttered since there were boxes from the recent move still laying around.

Neither Blaine nor Sam minded in the slightest. They simply sat down at the dinner table that stood between the living area and the kitchen. Blaine offered to help as they were walking over but Kurt had shut down that idea from the start.

"So… you two know each other then?" Sam said motioning to Kurt.

"Well…we're neighbors, but we just met recently." Blaine said, his eyes never leaving Kurt in the kitchen, ready to assist should the time come.

"Oh…wow small world right?" Sam looked out a window for a while. Zan was on the other side, floating since he couldn't come into the building very easily. Ludo was at Blaine's feet and looked to be napping.

"I never used to believe in fate or anything but I'm willing to suspend my disbelief…all things considered." Blaine said, getting a bit more comfortable around the other boy. He had been suspicious earlier but he concluded he was harmless for the moment.

"Tell me about…although I'm kinda open minded about those sort of things…" Sam sounded a bit awkward. "When I first saw the hammer I thought it was an alien invasion or something." He scratched the back of his head.

Kurt gave a small laugh from the kitchen but said nothing.

"Wait… didn't Zan tell you what it was?" Blaine raised an eye brow.

"Well…I could see it before I met Zan, like a week before so not super long but yeah, I think I've always been able to see it." Sam hadn't known that it was abnormal.

"Some people are able to see it naturally, people who have a deep connection with the occult or are naturally adept psychics." Ludo explained from Blaine's feet, his eyes still closed.

Sam looked impressed but said nothing. Blaine chuckled, feeling a bit superior to the other, even if he was naturally gifted or whatever he was even more clueless than Blaine. Not that he knew that much, but still he had, sort of, fought a golem already and was privy to Kurt's world shattering, literally, plans.

"It's ready… nothing special but I hope it turned out ok." Kurt set the table quickly. Blaine loved the apron Kurt had donned for the occasion; really sometimes he was too cute. And though he wished it had only been the two of them he was glad to spend the time together.

Breakfasted relatively uneventfully. They just chatted about trivial things, where they were from originally, hobbies, and what not.

Sam told them that he had just moved back into the town not too long ago, he was attending a private high school. Blaine didn't pay attention to that at first until Kurt mentioned he was also attending that school. Dalton all boys academy, Blaine could feel his skin prickle.

The thought of Kurt surrounded by guys all day, especially Sam, didn't sit well with him. He couldn't put a finger on why he felt this way though; it was just a gut feeling.

Sam had to leave quickly after they ate but Blaine stayed to help Kurt clean up. Kurt was humming happily while the dishes were being washed.

"Prince… you seemed rather interested in Sam this morning." Blaine tried to sound casual, trying not to pry.

Kurt put away another dish into the drying rank, "He seems like a perfectly nice boy. Even if he does die his hair…" Kurt had asked earlier at breakfast, Sam denied this claim but Kurt still was sure he was right.

"Even so… you won't be telling him will you." Blaine stared at him, holding his breath. Sam was a nicer person, but he was too nice. He'd never follow Kurt the way he would. He trusted Kurt's judgment but his concern would not fade.

"Of course not Blaine, I'm not an idiot." Kurt frowned; it made Blaine feel a bit foolish for even asking. "The question is… will you be ok fighting him." The last part was said with a small smirk.

Blaine didn't even have to thing, "Yes." Maybe that answer came too quickly because Kurt laughed.

"Good… will you stop all the knights… if they try and stop me that is. We'll be outnumbered. You may end up fighting 11 to 1." Kurt was staring at him now, his eyes almost begging him to answer just as quickly.

Blaine didn't have to think at all, "I'd fight them all, I'll never let anyone hurt you." He got down on his knee and took Kurt's hand, holding it softly.

Ludo was watching them with a frown. It was no secret the dog was against their pact, but he had sworn not to tell, hoping to convince them to give up on the idea. Not that he had much choice, if the Knights turned against Kurt then the war would be lost, simple as that.

Kurt sighed a bit in relief, "Thank you…my knight." Trust filled those beautiful blue eyes of his and Blaine felt himself slip farther under the boy's influence. Kurt completely and utterly had his heart. Even if he wasn't willing to admit it to himself, even if he knew it was foolish, he couldn't stop himself.

Later that night, as Blaine slept, he dreamed again. The figures were taunting him, trying to chain him up again. But try as they might, Blaine was getting farther and farther away from them. Carrying his burden as he went, he followed Kurt. Watching as the boys back got closer and closer, he wanted so desperately to catch up, and one day he would. One day he would truly be able to stand at his side. Tonight his dreams didn't scare him quiet so much.

**Author Notes: **_**Not a lot happen in this chapter. More slice of life sorta thing. This fic will have a more of this type of thing than big action sequences but I try to make it plot relevant. I introduced another Knight, Mr. Sam Evens…the swordfish knight. Did you see that one coming? Does Kurt have a thing for him? Who knows…hehe I like jealous Blaine…he really is Kurt's Knight. **_


	4. Of Badasses and Heros

**Author Notes: **_**Since I'm a troll I really like that people are confused by the story. Haha just kidding. I'll admit that when I first read the story I'm basing this off I was confused as hell, but I promise it makes more sense as time goes on. I'm also going to say that I love badass Kurt, it's sort of a theme in my stories lol. Anyway… I'll just start the story and talk to you all after it…**_

A week had passed since they met Sam and life had quickly fallen into a routine. They would meet up in the morning and go for a run. Kurt would do yoga and stretches while Sam and Blaine did more strength building exercises. After working up a good sweat they would go back to Kurt's and have breakfast. It was a pleasant routine, Blaine felt a bit more comfortable around Sam now, even if he didn't like the looks Kurt sometimes gave him.

Blaine had still not seen the rest of Kurt's family, which was a little perplexing. Apparently his father went to work early every morning, preferring to spend time with his family in the evenings. The step-mother was currently visiting a sick relative, and Kurt's step-brother was with her. Blaine asked if he went to Dalton as well but Kurt said he went to the local public school. Finn sent his work in via the internet so the school was fine as long as he was doing his work.

Sam always left first, since he had to get home and change before school. Blaine would help clean up then allow Kurt to get ready himself. Being a college student meant he had slightly more time before having to leave for classes so he'd continue to train in his apartment.

He had wondered why no recent attacks had happened. Not that he was complaining or anything but he figured a war would be, well, a bit more active. At least it gave him time to work on his Domain Control, he could still barely do anything with it. The best he could do was use it to enhance his jumping like he had that first day. He was proud to admit he could stay afloat now for a whole twenty seconds, but that felt a bit ridiculous to brag about.

"How am I supposed to protect the Prince if I can't even fight?" He gave a frustrated sigh as he flopped down on his bed. Staring up at the ceiling didn't help him feel inspired but he wasn't sure how to go about improving himself. He knew he'd never have the world shattering power of Kurt's fists but he needed some way to fight the golems.

"Ludo… what can you tell me about this war…" Blaine was now starting to realize that he knew surprisingly little. He had wanted to ask earlier but his pride would never allow him to ask a dog for advice. He was beginning to realize that he had to put aside his own hold up to better serve his master, so now it was time to shallow the bitter pill.

"You're just starting to ask now?" Ludo gave him an inquisitive look but looked a bit more interested in Blaine than he had before. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything? Well…start with the knights. Kurt said I'd have to fight 1 vs 11, does that mean there are twelve knights?" Blaine propped himself up with his elbow to better talk to his companion.

"Indeed, there the twelve beast knights of the ring. And past that there are the three mystical beast knights, the strongest of the Princess' soldiers." Ludo spoke slowly and Blaine felt a bit insulted that the dog didn't think he could keep up.

"So… 15 total?" Blaine made a face, 1 vs 14 seemed to be quiet the challenge, especially if three of them were in a whole other league of power.

"Perhaps, your mission is to find them all so you can combine your strength to protect the princess, but that's all I really know. My memories of the last war are a bit fuzzy at best… even if I did make it to the last battle." Ludo's face was a bit scrunched up, like he was trying to remember something important.

"Wait… last war?" Blaine sat up straight; this wasn't the first time this happened?

"Yes… this war has lasted countless generations." Ludo's voice dropped and became more serious.

"Well that's good to know…at least we know you've been winning this whole time." Blaine sighed a bit in relief. Maybe this wasn't so impossible after all.

"No… the Princess' side has never once won." Blaine felt himself deflate, how was it possible that the earth was still around if they had never won. Was it like the best 2 out of 3 or something, did the Mage just enjoy toying with people?

"That… that makes no sense Ludo… I mean." Blaine was lost for words but seeing the look on the dog's face told him that there was no clear answer that could be given at the moment. "Fine… tell me about the golems then. Can they only he hurt by the Prince or Domain?"

"No…I believe conventional weapons also work, but since normal people can't see them there is no way to involve your armies." Blaine nodded, that was good information to have, not that he had access to a secret cache of weapons or anything, it just meant that maybe he didn't need to rely on such an abstract power.

"So… the knights and golems are like game pieces… the first to take all the pieces out and capture the leader wins the war huh?" It was a bit morbid to think of it like that, but it was the simplest way to summarize it all. The mage would send golems to wipe them out, and the knights would have to stop them, find the mage, and defeat him.

"That's a bit simplistic but yes…" Ludo sounded unsure which was a departure from his normally steadfast demeanor.

"This has been very enlightening Ludo thank you…" Blaine gave a small smile of satisfaction. This just meant that Kurt and he would have to play the game better than anyone else. Letting their own pieces get taken while they moved the kill the mage. These were people's lives they were dealing with, he knew this, but either way the Earth was going to be destroyed, what did it matter?

"I have something to ask you then? Why are you going along with the prince's plan? Why would you want the Earth to be destroyed?" Ludo brow was knitted and Blaine was amused by how stern a dog could look.

"If I compare it to your 'Save the World' story then this one is much more appealing right? Sacrificing myself for a world that is full of rotten people doesn't interest me at all. But when I look at Kurt… I can see that anything is possible. That amazing person asked me to trust him and told me that he trusted in me. How could I not give myself over to him?" Blaine smiled fondly, Ludo just shivered.

In all his years, the Dog Knight had never met people like the current Prince and his vessel. Blaine's heart was wrapped in ice and even when he smiled all Ludo could see was the image of a crying boy. A child reaching out to even the tiniest amount of warmth that would be given to him. And if the Prince really did intend to smash the planet, how was he any different than the Biscuit Hammer?

"Personally…I'm more interested in why Kurt wants to smash the planet." Blaine's dreamy sigh carried his gaze out the window. The hammer had now simple become part of the background of his life. Hanging in the sky, he no longer felt the shiver of uncertainty when he looked at it, what was there to fear? Kurt had said he'd never let it fall.

* * *

After his classes Blaine was enjoying a jog by the river. Thanks to his morning runs with Kurt it had slowly started to develop into his hobby. The river ran through town, massive and wide. The both of them would often run past it together and now it was a place Blaine identified with Kurt.

"You know…I bet I could use Domain to get across the river… what do you think Ludo?" He asked, taking a short pause to admire the water.

"Impossible… it's too far. You'd fall in… why would you even try?" Ludo's constant doubt was also starting to lose its sting.

"It's a good stalling tactic… as I am now, I'd die if I met a golem by myself. But if I can keep away from it long enough for the Prince to come… well that way I have a better shot at living right?" Blaine didn't like to admit his weakness, but for the time being he had to accept his powerlessness.

"A retreat gimmick? I suppose I can't ask for much more from you." Ludo voice was less insulting and slightly on the playful side this time. Perhaps he was warming up to Blaine? Or maybe they were just getting used to each other. Who knows?

That's when he felt it, that icy grip in his chest, the murderous intent of a golem. It felt like a sword stabbing him and he could tell where it was coming from. This time it wasn't near him at all, it was closer to the mountains that surrounded the town this time.

"A golem… we have to go after it." Ludo was already walking in the direction of the aura. Blaine wasn't so sure, it wasn't targeting him and risking his life pointlessly was not on the top of his priority list.

"But… if the Prince gets hurt because I'm not there…then I have to go." He told himself. Letting his legs carry him as fast as they could, he rushed towards the mountains. He just hoped that whoever it was fighting the golem that they would last long enough for back up.

* * *

The mountain side looked like a battle field, Blaine noted as he got closer to where the bloodlust had been coming from. Trees were knocked down, rocks looked smashed. Was this all from the golem? His jogging slowed, hearing sounds of a fight up ahead.

"Come on you fucking monster! You going to keep running?" A smug voice yelled followed by the sound of more smashing rocks. Blaine followed that voice, was it a knight?

In a small clearing a solid looking young man stood, his fists raised. He had no shirt on and Blaine could see that this guy was solid; his muscles were covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He had a Mohawk, and while Blaine found it a bit tacky he had to admit it was kind of hot.

Opposite the man was the golem, it looked much smoother, more refined than the last one. It had a large domed head with a similarly ovular body shape. The legs looked sturdier, more defined, it's arms were shorter but it had three knife like fingers, closely resembling a hand of one of those claw games. They opened and shut like a crab and Blaine was sure that anything it grabbed would not make for a pretty picture. It had two large eyes vertically near the top of its head, one above the other. A strange mouth near its hip was the oddest thing about it, like it was just something added for the sake of having a mouth.

"Puck! Stop fooling around! A warrior strikes hard and fast, we need to end this fight!" Blaine now saw that on the man's shoulder was a rather excitable looking mantis. It was shouting orders at the man like a trainer or coach.

"You keep yelling in my ear Kiru and I swear you'll be on the bottom of my shoe." He laughed and ran forward, the golem charged as well. He ducked just as the monster thrust it's left arm out trying to snap at him with its bladed hand.

"Domain Control: Bad Ass Upper Cut!" Puck yelled as he brought his fist and body upward, connecting to what loosely could be referred to as the golem's gut. There was a small flash around where they connected and the creature stumbled backwards. Small cracks formed in its abdomen, but it looked far from beaten.

"I'm not done yet you freaky statue! Bad Ass Right Hook!" His right arm connected with the side of its head. There was another brief flash and the golem was sent knocking in to the ground. More cracks formed but the damage didn't seem to be adding up all that quickly. It was already starting to get up.

"Puck, while I never advise cowardice, I think it may be wise to retreat. You have used you're domain too much, you're tiring out." The mantis sounded like suggesting running away was like admitting defeat. Strangely hot blooded for an insect.

"Yeah right, I'm just getting warmed up. No way the Puckasaurs-Rex is going to like punk ass pile of rock beat him." This was mostly bluster since he did indeed look tired. From the looks of the area they had been fighting for a while and it clearly was taking a toll on the other.

"Let's go Ludo… maybe we can help." Blaine gulped and ran out into the clearing, followed by Ludo.

"Blaine! You're here too?" Blaine looked to his left to see Sam running out of the woods behind the golem. Puck was just looking from side to side to see the new arrivals.

"Now who do I have to deal with?" Puck grumbled getting ready to take them all on, this guy seemed to like fighting.

"Puck these are our allies! The Swordfish and Dog Knights." The mantis yelled again, Blaine suddenly felt lucky that he was stuck with Ludo as opposed to a noisy bug.

"I don't need no back up, you punks think I can't handle this? I'm doing just fine." He ducked as the golem resumed its attack. It nearly clipped his left arm with a thrust, it wasn't giving him any openings to attack, one false move and the Mohawk man was as good as dead.

Sam looked confused as to what he should do, Blaine had a similar feeling. He didn't have any sort of offensive capabilities; he doubted jumping at the golem would be very effective at all.

The Golem was swinging its arms more wildly, pushing Puck backwards. At this rate he'd be pushed against a tree or something and that would be the end of the fight. The Prince was still nowhere to be seen so they had to do something. Then it happened, Puck tripped on a rock as he stepped backwards. He crashed into the ground while the golem was getting ready to swing again, he could roll out of the way but he'd never get the chance to stand up again. They had to act now.

Blaine ran forward, seeing the tri blade hand sent downward towards Puck's face. He focused his Domain at his feet and jumped straight ahead, grabbing Puck and bring him with him as he tumbled a few feet away from the golem. The area where Puck had been now sported a fetching new crater. Neither had time to relish the save since the thing was already running at them, pulling back another claw it now aimed for Blaine's head.

"Domain Control: Hero Time!" It was Sam who jumped in front of golem this time, he almost moved faster than Blaine could follow. He grabbed the creature's arm as it extended and threw him into a nearby tree.

"Ha…how did you do that?" Blaine's eyes were wide, these guys looked a lot more capable that he had given them credit for. Puck was already standing up, brushing his pants off, blushing that he had been saved by some random dude.

"Nice Domain…." Puck's cheeks returned to normal color and gave a curt little nod in Sam's direction.

"Thanks… you too dude." Sam's big grin seemed to cover half his face, he looked over at Blaine, "Domain Control…I simply cover myself in a small field of Domain, I use it to make me faster and stronger, like how you make yourself jump really high, while I make my opponents slower. I call it Hero Time!" he laughed like a kid showing off his new toy. Blaine was more surprised by the creativity he employed. Never did he think of using Domain in such roundabout way, this power made no sense to him at all.

"I call mine Bad Ass Punch…for obvious reasons…I mean come on. Look at me." Puck nodded to himself but he seemed fairly impressed by Sam. Blaine was starting to feel a bit inadequate, he was Kurt's chosen right hand man and yet, these two guys already outclassed him.

The golem was standing again, if it was possible for an expressionless stone figure to look angry then it definitely looked pissed. It ran at Sam, focused by its rage to act the last one who caused it harm it seemed.

Puck intercepted this by sending yet another punch at it, this time into the golem's right shoulder. "Bad Ass Left Jab!" the flash happened, which Blaine could now recognize as Domain Control, and the arm started to crumble at the base. "I concentrate my Domain on one point on my fist then right before I hit I release it…" he smirked and spun around, "Bad Ass Right Hook!" he hit the same spot but with more force. The cracks on the arm's base increased and it fell off, crumbling to dust.

"Why do you guys need to call out your attacks…?" Blaine, while impressed, was also a bit embarrassed to watch this.

"Hero's always have to call out their moves!" Sam looked strangely serious about this matter. "Yeah don't you know anything?" Puck looked at him like he was a moron.

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Blaine sighed, the golem seemed a lot less threatening all of a sudden. It was out numbered, Sam and Pucks abilities also complimented each other to the point where it didn't look like the poor thing had much of a chance of winning. At least not against those two.

He knew it was stupid to let his guard down but this whole affair was so ridiculous that it too the edge off his attitude. The golem used that and slipped past Puck and ran towards Blaine. It was faster than it had been before, maybe more desperate to kill at least one of them. Self-preservation was not its priority.

Sam dashed forward but he wouldn't make it in time. Puck was too far behind as well, he was the slower powerhouse type, not the quick on his feet type. Blaine jumped back with Domain but behind him the trees were too dense and a miscalculated jump could mean knocking himself out. The left arm of the golem was ready to strike, the claw open ready to cut his head like a watermelon.

"KURT GAME WINNING KICK!" His savior had arrived, like a real hero, when the chips were down. Spinning in midair Kurt Hummel brought his leg around, catching the golem's 'neck' and sent it flying into a tree. It crashed into it, breaking the trunk, then the one behind it and the one behind that one as well. It shattered when it collided with a studier looking oak, but even then the tree looked pretty worse for wear. Dust covered the area from the impact.

Kurt landed gracefully in front of Blaine, and Blaine couldn't tell if he looked cool or foolish. Puck and Sam just stared at the skinny boy like a Martian. That had been the first time anyone besides Blaine had seen Kurt in action, and yes it was pretty jarring to watch a petit fashionista appear out of nowhere and send a monster flying.

"My lord…" Blaine looked down in shame, not liking he had needed such a rescue once again. That he was still on the ground helpless, like the first time. Kurt didn't look like he minded, he was too bust cleaning off his boots which had gotten a bit scuffed from the kick.

"This is the last time I wear these in the mountains… it will take me hours to polish these again." He huffed, but Blaine could tell it was a front. The tiny corners of Kurt's mouth were pulled up into a smile.

"What's with Lady face?" Puck pointed at Kurt, still confused.

"Puck show some respect! That is the princess!" Kiru yelled from the top of his knight's head.

"PRINCE!" Kurt rolled his eyes, but the bug offered no apology. Puck shrugged not seeming to care either way.

"Whatever dude… still that was pretty awesome." He gave Kurt's shoulder a friendly punch that almost knocked him over. Blaine stood up o steady him, shooting the shirtless man a glare.

"He's right! Kurt that was so cool! I didn't know you had it in you? Also…cool name for your attack." Why did Sam sound so impressed?

"Well you're the one who taught me that a hero needed to call out their attacks…I thought it would humor you and I wanted to try. Maybe it's not really for me." Kurt pulled at his sleeves to adjust them, a nervous habit Blaine had picked up on, he did it when he was slightly embarrassed.

"I thought it was cool…in a cute way." Blaine offered, glad that Kurt smiled in response to the compliment. He knew that Sam and Kurt went to the same school, and that they most likely talked but it was strange to picture them discussing such a topic. Blaine would have preferred to be the one to have goofy conversations with him, and he didn't really know why that was.

"I think formal introductions are needed now…" Kurt looked between Blaine and the other two knights. "Like I said before, I'm Kurt Hummel _**Prince**_ of the ring."

"Blaine Anderson, Dog Knight." He shook the new guy's hand, regretting that discussion once he felt the vice like grip.

"I am Ludo…" the dog said, preferring to introduce himself.

"Sam Evens, Swordfish Knight, this is Zan." He also shook Puck's hand, meeting his grip head on, making the other look impressed.

"Noah Puckerman, call me Puck. I'm the Mantis Knight or whatever." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"And I am the brave warrior Kiru Sonne!" The bug declared in a proud voice before Puck flicked him off his head.

Blaine got the feeling that this war was going to get a lot more complicated than he ever imagined. Two crazy guys and a prince who had a knack for showing up at just the right time. He already felt in over his head, and they still had nine or so more knights to find.

Blaine looked up at the Biscuit Hammer, then back at his master and smiled. It was worth it.

**Author Notes: **_**Gah….I fit so much into this chapter…sorry! This is really confusing even for me. Lol. I tried to explain it a bit, and to be honest I didn't plan on introducing Puck until later but it just sort of happened so there you go… If anyone would like a clearer explanation feel free to message me. I can clear things up that way if you really need it, I can even do it without spoilers…I think lol. Did I mention I like Bad Ass Kurt? I like him appearing out of nowhere and saving our Dapper Knight from trouble. He'll punt anyone trying to mess with his man lol. I also like when attacks are called out, it's so silly but in this world where Domain Control acts in according to the users will and imagination, calling out your attacks makes sense since it helps you visualize the desired results…that's my take on it anyway. Also I think Sam and Puck would totally call out their attacks~**_

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
